Walkthrough:Epic Battle Fantasy 3/Part 3
You know what, I'm beginning to think that this walkthrough is getting a bit boring. So let's think about our adventure for a little bit: Our glorious heroes are travelling through a forest filled with the typical RPG wildlife: Slimes, birds, bees, haunted trees, inanimate NPCs, chests... I wonder how we would feel if this sort of stuff happens in real life. How would all the creatures actually reproduce if we keep killing them just because they are standing in our path? How would the NPCs breed if they just sit around, giving free weapons of mass destruction to whoever could bring them a snowcone and a pile of dirt? How would the economy function? Decades of RPGs have never answered this question, so we shouldn't expect one from this game either. This is sad...but on with the show! The Genocidal Crusade After killing the Giant Slime, we move on to the screen on the north. Learn Lance's Plasma and Natalie's Thunder to help you deal with the new Swift Crow and Haunted Tree enemies. There's a pathway hidden among the trees, so go through them to get to the upper screen. You'll glimpse the boss of the area across the river, but for now, grab the Nurse Hat, the Sol Spear, and some stat-boosting items from the chests above you. Equip Natalie with the Nurse Hat, since her Healmore isn't very effective right now. Work your way back to the previous screen and take down the enemies; when you have the AP, upgrade Matt's Tremor, Lance's Flameshot and Plasma. Grab the chest by the Haunted Tree, then go left. *Chests: **Near the NPC: 2 Microcontroller, 1 Brick, 1 Earthball **Hidden path, first chest: Nurse Hat, 1 Steel Plate, 1 Old Wood **Hidden path, second chest: Sol Spear, 1 Beef, 1 Beer This screen features some turtles (called Eaters in this game) blocking our path. They have high HP, a few decent physical attacks, and a nasty multi-hit poison attack that targets the entire party, but with what we have right now they shouldn't take more than 2 turns to die. We can't reach the chests at the top right now, so learn Matt's Fume, Natalie's Bless, then go to the left screen to continue. Also, if the chests in the lower-left corner of the screen are still intact, you forgot to go through the logs back in the second screen of the forest. Remember to do so ASAP before you really forget and miss out on some stuff. More foes are coming your way; you know the drill. At this point, I probably won't tell you to kill everything anymore, since the game expects you to do so in order to level up in a timely manner. In other news, there is a hidden path in the bottom left corner which will lead you to those two chests we couldn't reach at the beginning. Grab the chests then move to the north screen. *Chests: **West side, hidden in the trees: 2 Bug Wing, 2 Ragged Cloth **South side, hidden in the trees: 220 Gold Coins, 1 Mushroom, 1 Jaw Bone **Hidden path, first chest: 2 Shuriken, 1 Lollipop **Hidden path, second chest: 2 Hand Bomb, 2 Earthball Riverside Brawls We encountered the kittens that I mentioned earlier. They are fairly weak, but they can be quite a bother without a crowd control skill to knock off their shields; luckily, we have just enough AP to get Lance's Plasmawave. As for Matt, learn his NoLegs skill - it's useless, but it's a requirement to get his awesome Protect skill. The left bridge will give you the Nirvana, which is downright a joke for Natalie, despite Poison's power in this game. The right bridge will lead your to a hidden chest on the next screen, so don't forget that. Go to the right screen after everything is done. *Chests: **Left bridge, hidden: 1 Old Wood, 1 Mushroom **Left bridge, first chest: Nirvana **Left bridge, second chest: 1 Steel Plate **Right bridge: 100 Gold, 1 Kiwi **Right bridge, next screen: Ninja Hood, 2 Shuriken After witnessing their comrades getting terribly murdered, the kittens have decided to mobilized their Trojan Horses to combat the threat. The horses aren't much tougher than the foot soldiers, but at least they are resistant to Thunder so Matt will have to use Fume to deal with them. Also, they can buff themselves and their allies, so you might want to target them first. Before the killing begins, upgrade Natalie's Healmore and grab the old man's request for some weed, which we could immediately finish if we find a Green Potion from killing slimes. For doing so, we are rewarded with the Berserk skill, which will send a character into attacking foes uncontrollably, something we don't want. The bees at the bottom right corner guards a path to the two chests we missed earlier; kill them, grab the loot, return to this screen, then go to the right path. *Chests: **Near Heinkel: 1 Rainbow Gems, 2 Bug Wing **Bottom side, hidden in the trees: 1 Emerald, 3 Mushroom **Hidden path, first chest: Green Dress **Hidden path, second chest: 1 Geode, 1 Old Wood, 1 Pumpkin *Quests: **Heinkel: ***Objective: 10 Herb, 3 Mushroom, 1 Green Potion ***Rewards: Berserk, 1 Battery You'll Never Guess This! After the miserable trek through the forest, we will now have to face the boss of this dungeon: A giant... pumpkin robot?! What the hell is that? Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you, the Necron Syndrome, also known as the Giant Space Flea from Nowhere Syndrome: The tendency for games today to include bosses which appear in settings that absolutely makes no sense in anyway. Well, at least this guy has a vegetable theme, so you can argue with me. Let's take a minute to prepare ourselves before fighting this monstrosity. Grab the chests near the purple bee to find the Casual Shirt, then upgrade your equipment and learn Matt's Protect and Tundra, Natalie's Barrier and upgrade Lance's Plasma to max level. I suggest that you wear the following equipment, although you may find something that is more comfortable for you: After doing everything we can, approach the pumpkin robot and press the spacebar button to start the boss battle. Forest Boss: Jack If you are wearing a headphone right now, you may want to take it off right now - the boss theme is playing, and it's very, very loud. If you want to hear more of it, you can check out the Music section in the title screen. Now about the battle: Jack uses mainly fire, earth and bomb attacks. His flamethrower attack is perhaps the most annoying of all, capable of greatly debuffing the team's Defence, allowing his physical attacks to do massive damage. Jack can also summon bees, slimes and bush monsters, all of which can be easily killed with our Plasmawave shots. For this battle, Matt and Natalie's main task is to repair the team's crumbling defence, while Lance delivers the hurt with Plasmawave and Plasma. Matt should constantly cast Protect, sneaking in a few Tremors if there is time, and Natalie should keep casting Healmore, Barrier and Bless. Lance should use Plasmawave to deal with the helpers, and Plasma to damage Jack. Remember to use Muffin with either Matt or Natalie if someone's MP gets low - our heroes don't have a lot of it to use at such an early level. If you follow my guide up to this point and managed to defeat Jack, congratulations! Listen to the victory theme as you get the Squire and the Level Builder achievement. But don't enter the next area just yet, we've got work to do. Category:Walkthroughs